User blog:Blackout 1012/Lets start over!
Im with and behind the all the users that were brave enof to say the truth about was going on to the wiki. Everyone on the wiki thats been here for some time know that things are changing her and may i say "Not for the better, the wiki is going nowhere other than down to the ground" When i first got here it wasent because i knew about the users here or anything i just came here for one simple reason to read fanon story most accuratly the story well storys that got me here where from a great friend and great admin and a great big sis "Morgan" her storys to me were like insperation, happinest, friendship. Her storys got me to make an account and be part of this amazing family. Ther first time i got on chat it shocked me i couldnt belive there were sooo many users on there and what was the first thing i read on main chat "Hi, welcome, hi and welcome to the wiki" at that momment i was happier than i ever was before i finally found ppl that were nice and didnt treat one another like a treat or competition. i can remember the great time i had on chat, pming with new friends, rping on main chat, now that were great time here. One of the greates and funniest times on chat whas with my thre big bro's (max, jay, dan) or (smartpupchase, rockythe-ecopup, zumarocks) its was really late it was like 3:00am her in PR and the only users on chat was us 4 he had fun rping among are self prending to be kings, pesants, servant now that was fun for me, since i was the king XDDDD i ruled over my followers XD and if any of them stand up they would get executed XD hahaha now that was a night i am going to remember for ever. Another thing, hwen i use to come on chat i could see more than 20 users on rping, laughing, just having fun, they were doing what this wiki was ment for, for having fun, making friends, rping, being there for ur friend now that is the chat i remembered and loved. Now i only see about 10 users top in a day maybe more users could come but now thats rare to see alot of users just having fun on chat and being happy, now its all pm no body even on main chat and if some spammer or troll come into the wiki or chat its like "let the mod and admins take care of them, thats not ur problem" while back then every user on the wiki help the mods and admins if anyone talk bad or did something bad on the wiki or chat we would all united and stud up for our wiki and chat we all defend it like if we were one big happy familly protecting one or our own. when i saw how ppl here care for one another i felt like this is what friendship should be like, i had a bet with my self i betted that this wikia would be the nicess and great wikia ever and guess what? i leave come back and wow i shockenly found out i lost the bet the wiki wasent what it use to be now it a place to get sad and depressed, it may sound bad but u all know it the truth, i came on chat really happy waiting to get even more happy for when i talk to my friends and all i got was getting to my bed and going to sleep depress and sad thinking only what happen to the wiki/chat "I wish i could go back to when everything was so great" What im trying to say is "We need to turn this wiki back to when everyone was happy and loved it. We need to bring back the good memories we had here. I know im not the first one to say that things are going down hill and im ok with that i will stand by the other users that belive that we should bring back the wiki we love bring back our friends that left we have to make this the greatest wiki ever!!! I know im not the only one willing to make this wiki the best it can be and and willling to bet if there are user here u want the wiki to be like the old day that now that they know thats they r not the only one that want the wiki to change "I bet if we work together we can bring back the wiki we love!!" And maybe we could bring back are great and wanderful friends that wad saddly left. I say "Lets do it! No Job is to Big No Pups Too Small!!! Lets bring back the wikia we once knew. Category:Blog posts